Don't look me in the eyes, I'm afraid of what you'
by Mrpv55
Summary: It's my first Sasuhina fic...Hinata starts in a new school and since day 1 she gets surprises. rated M just in case well and maybe it'll get juicy hehehehe
1. Divina Ciencia

Disclaimer: Very sad but true.. i do not own Naruto. 'sobs'

I started this a long time ago but i really wanted to finish at least the first chapter of many more to come.

In a room were everything was peaceful, outside was steel dark, the alarm stats to play

[Shakira Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
[Beyonce And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

[Beyonce (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
[Shakira (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

"And that was the new hit from beyonce and shakira beautiful liar"

Hinata stretched out and turned of the radio

'What! shakira and beyonce together never thought of that, o well more power to them I guess'. She slowly walked to the bathroom, turned on the bath and when she felt it was warm enough she got in,

"omg this feels so good", 'I cant believe im starting in a new school again, I hope that my otusan will think this place is the one, because im getting pretty tired of adjusting in every single place'.

"Hinata wake up you´re going to be late for school" hiashi hyuga said wile knoking at her door

"im up otu san" she said while rapping herself on a towel she got to her room,

She brushed her hair letting it down and it got to her middle back, dried the water that dripped from her tight body, then she put some boyish bikini bottom and a stripped bra, that's all she had because of the moving, all dressed up with a pair of black baggy pants a purple t-s and a dark purple sweater she was ready to go.

While going down the stairs hanabi was getting out of her room speaking in her cell phone

" hey hina, new school aren't you excited"

"I would be if it wasn't the third in two months, I don't want to get my hopes up"

"I think otu san really likes this place, I over heard him say that here has been the best place to keep on with the business"

"Really hanabi"

"yeap"

Hanabi continued talking to her cell and left hinata thinking,

'CRAP' was the first thing that came to her mind 'I hope this place isn't as bad as the last one ' She thought while shooking her head,

Finally getting to the kitchen hiashi was sitten in the table with neji

"Ohio" she said while grabbing her breakfast (some blueberry pancakes)

"Mphh" was the response from Neji

"eat fast if you want neji to give you a ride to school"

She ate quick enough to catch her cousin getting in the car, so she got in to.

While they were driving by she noticed that her house was the second biggest right after the one in the back of a closed street , the only difference was that this house had extra parking spaces al ready filled with expensive cars and motorcycles (only she wouldn't know that because it was all grated).

The silence between Hinata and Neji was awkward like he had something to say, she was going to speak but he beat her to it

"Hinata in that school is were ten ten goes"

"No way, YOUR ten ten, the ten ten that you met in a chat and you liked but never had the courage to go and meet her" She said wide eyed.

He narrowed his eyes while looking at her

"Cough, cough" she pretended while looking at the window ' I'll take that as a yes, and you're lucky you're my cousin or you would be dead'

Suddenly she saw in the window two big buildings with a lot of people getting in. After stopping , neji told her

"You better not say anything"

"Don't worry Neji, is not like I would see her on the first day" she said while peaking his cheek

He throws a death glare

"Those are the eyes of love" she said wile giving him a peck on the cheek (the friendly type of peck)

She let out a long sigh

"here we go"

She looked at her paper while walking

"Main office 305"

Principal tsunade

Looking at the doors

"309 …307 …30 OUGH!!!!"

She felt something hard body like before almost hitting the floor . it was like someone had caught her.

"I'm so sorry" but she got cut of by the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen

"No don't apologize it was totally my fault, here let me help you"

"Than-thanks" she grabbed his hand

"You're new right?"

"yeah, I'm actually looking for the principals office"

"oh, it's the next one on the right"

"Thanks"

"mmm, I gotta run, mmm"

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata"

"ok Hinata-chan I'm Uzumaki, Naruto"

"Well i've got to go too Naruto-kun bye, i'll see you later"

"Bye Hinata- chan it was nice meeting you"

'OMG, those eyes were beautiful'

" Damn I still have to go to the principals office"

While entering she saw a woman sitting in a desk talking on the phone

"excuse me"

"…"

"EXCUSE ME"

"yes?"

" I'm here to see principal tsunade"

"ok, ok"

"…"' Bitch'

'knock, knock'

"Principal tsunade there's a new kid here to see you"

"let her in"

"Hyuga Hinata is it?"

"Yeahp"

"well I'll assign you a student to show you the school"

"Shizune call me Haruno Sakura"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in front of the stage waiting to the guys to come out when suddenly

"Haruno Sakura please come to the principals office"

"what would that whore want now… it better be fast I cant loose sasuke's solo"

While walking to the principals office she saw Sasuke walking with the guys heading to the second building where the stage was.

"SASUKE!!!" she screamed while running to them

"Here comes you're personal cheerleader" says shikamaru

"Shit, is it to late for me to hide?"

"Oh yeah"… " I don't know why you don't it that she's one of the hottest girls of the school" said Naruto

"What makes you think I didn't?" he said whit a mischievous smile

"WHAT?!" says naruto wide eyed and dropped bottom mouth

"Hmph of course I haven't slept with her… whit that she would never leave me alone" He said with a cocky face

"What was that about sakura being one of the hottest girl you would always say she was the hottest one" said shikamaru

"Sakura is coming, I'll tell you guys after the show"

"Hi Sasuke, I've got to go and see the principal but I'll be right back and see you ok?"

"Whatever" he said while walking with the guys

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes tsunade sama"

"Sakura I would like you to show Hinata the school"

"Of course, no problem"

"you may live"

While heading out Hinata noticed that the expression in sakura's face was changing from nice and naïve to a devilish way

"Look, I have more important things to do so you'll have to figure out where everything is ok?! BYE!"

Before she knew it sakura was nowhere to be seen.

'Fuck ''Wait where's everyone?!'

Looking from side to side in the hallway there was no one. Not even in the classroom, then suddenly she saw a girl fixing some books in her locker, she had brown hair tied up in two buns.

"Hi I'm sorry if I'm bodering you but where's everybody?"

"You're new right?"

"Yeah, don't we have class?

"Yeah, you're definitely new, today is special everyone is in the stage seeing the performance of the ramen boys. They are a rock band from school"

"OKAY" 'The ramen boys?'

"I was on my way there, wanna come?"

"Sure, its not like I have something better to do… ummm do you mind showing me around while going to see them"

"Didn't you have someone to show you the school?

"I did have one, but she said she had better things to do"

"What was her name?"

"sakura, haruno sakura I think"

"ohh, of course she had better things to do, like drool for the boy he likes, his part of the band'

"WHAT!" ' Hmph whatever', "it doesn't matter now… would you just show me around a little please? "

"Sure, ok the school is basically two buildings, the one we're in you have on the first and second floor class rooms and in the third floor the laboratories"

"And in the building we're heading now is the gym with the swimming pool but today is a stage Oh! And outside is the soccer, basketball and tennis field, well that's about it."

"wow is quite big"

"Yeah well you get used to it"

"Well thanks oh and by the way my name is hinata"

"jeje, nice to meet you Hinata I'm Ten Ten"

Hinata stopped on her tracks

"Wait I think I've heard that name before" said Ten Ten

"Hey what's that noise" said Hinata for some distraction

"that's them they're playing right now …No wait that's Naruto's solo on the drums"

'OMG, wasn't that the boy I met earlier…Now I'm nervous'

"Lets get in so you can see them"

It was a big building but there were so many people in it that it was hard going through.

"come, i have some friends waiting near the stage"

"ok"

When they finally got there Hinata noticed there were three persons. One odd looking fussy browed all in green weird looking guy, another that was quite good looking with some fixing and had a dog hidden inside his backpack, and another guy that you could barely see him, he had a pair of shades and a jacket that covered most of his face.

"Hey guys! this is Hinata!"

"I'm Lee, Oh New youth to the school! Lets hope your spirit guides you to the right way!".

"Riiiight" said Hinata with a very odd look on her face

"Hi Hinata! I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru"…."wouf"

"Nice to meet you"

"Shino"

"mmmm…hi Shino"

"They're going to play the song that sasuke sings" said Ten Ten.

Looking at the stage she saw him in the drums the boy she met earlier… He was all sweaty and had a white t-shirt on so you could notice the abs, almost perfect looking… She was about to drool when a lot of noise brought her back to reality …All the girls were shouting

"OMG, HIS SOO HAWTTT"

"YEAH, EVERYTIME I SEE HIM HE GETS EVEN HAWTTERR"

"SASUKE I LOV UUUU"

'There she is sakura, so that's the boy she has a crush on oh yeah sure his cute but I don't like his cocky face, and I prefer blonds myself'

Suddenly it all went quite and Sasuke got on the center with his guitar, he had a black t-shirt and some black pants you could notice that he had an AWSOME body, his muscles seemed almost to perfects to be true

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

He sang with his eyes closed. 'Wow I can see why everybody likes him his really passionate… I lov this song'

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

He opened his eyes and noticed that almost all the girls were cheering for him except a girl that was near, she was singing along with her eyes closed.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Then she started to open her eyes slowly and he was hypnotized, her eyes were so light, so bright it could illuminate a room

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

'OMG, his staring at me, he has nice eyes, really dark also frightening, my heart is beating so fast'

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

'Damn it, now I'm staring at him I should talk to someone'

"so do you do this often?"asked Hinata

"Not really, we do have soccer , basketball games and tennis tournaments so you're on a special occasion"

_I just want you to know_ _who I am_

When they were heading out Hinata noticed a group of girls staying behind still screaming and cheering.

"Who are those?"Asked Hinata

"Those are sasuke's fan club" TenTen answered

"Okayy, freaky"

"jajajaja…yeah its pretty weird"

" And what would happen if sasuke chooses one of them?"

"You know that has never happen before I'm starting to think he may be Gay"

"JAJAJAJAJA"

"JAJAJAJAJA"

"Well Hinata I better be going its starting to rain Do you come this way?"

"Nope, I'm going that way… but here's my e-mail", she wrote it down on a paper and gave it to her.

"Awesome we can chat latter… See you tomorrow"

"bye Ten Ten" she waved back

While heading home she was about one block away when suddenly at full speed a car passed her and drenched her with water from head to toe

'Damn it…well at least I'm near my house'

Meanwhile in a mustang GT a boy was inside

'Who was that girl? well too bad for her I'm in a hurry'

When Hintata got home she noticed that she was all alone, so she went upstairs got a shower and lay down for a bit…well that's what she thought.

so there you have it the first chapter finally

please review don't be shy... i would like if you don't put flames, it would be better helpfull reviews

still getting the hang of this page any tips would be great, i'll try to update as soon as i can BYEEEEE


	2. Update!

HEY HEY!!! GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!

So more than 2 years have passed and I decided to give it a try again, I had such good reviews, they'll help me explain myself better, and I'll get into more detail about who's talking and what they're feeling on the next chapter. Hope you guys like it, I had a bunch of things to do, like getting in college and getting adjusted which is taking all of my time 'damn fluids mechanic'.

Ok so now to clear some stuff up

-They're 17 so seniors in high school.

- Totally a Sasuhina story, maybe I'll add some other couples (open to suggestions) but mainly sasuhina.

- related to the storyline, I'll probably make it worst before it gets better just a warning 'grins'.

- yah I meant ohayo on the ohio part sowy about that.

-and about the jajajaj yah it was meant hahahah my Spanish just kicks in more than usual at times so bare with me xD.


	3. Mas Yama

If you were wondering why sasuke was in a hurry here it is.

Sasuke was driving at 90 mph, going from street to street so quick it could blur your sight but he was used to it, not really caring if he got pulled over since he had enough money for the tickets just in case he couldn't avoid it with his truthful and convincing charm that won over everyone.

As he was getting close to his house (or more like mansion) he waited to the gate to be open and so, he kept going for at least 100 feet until he finally got to his garage parking next to porch and a couple of hummers he could see endless bike rides, they could go from choppers to the one of a kind type. He went to the door that was right next to one of the three limited edition AF10 (one for every men in the family of course).

When he was getting up the stairs from the garage he heard a lot of noise that made him think 'hmm weird I thought it was gonna be just another normal Friday, I guess I was wrong' he sighed while he ended up in the kitchen, and with his surprise, he saw a lot of people preparing a lot of food, raising an eyebrow while he looked around he decided to shrug it off since it seemed to happen more often than it should. As he walked through the biggest kitchen that could be any chefs dream, passing by the living room that was twice as big as the kitchen looking so comfortable and like it was taken right from a magazine, he jumped two steps at a time when he was going upstairs as he started walking rapidly to the end of the left hallway you could see a big door that was shut.

Sasuke started banging on the door angrily while thinking 'he better be here'

When it opened a person and said "hello little brother, you came early from class today"

Sasuke feeling how the anger was raising to his brain as he answered "you said there was an emergency and that I had to come fast you dickhead"

"oh right" itachi chuckled "dad is gonna have one of those reunion dinner party again so, I decided to drag you in with me" he said whit a grin that looked evil.

"Forget it, im leaving" sasuke answered as he was heading out, when he was half way to the stairs itachi was close by his side and said "You can't leave, dad already knows you're going to be there"

Sasuke stopped on his tracks and thought 'but I haven't seen dad, I didn't even know about this' without finishing to think how he got into this mess he heard how itachi answered.

"Of course you didn't need to talk to dad to let him now how excited you were about this" as a wide grin stretched out making his face look very mischievous.

"You son of a bitch!" sasuke scathe with a few fists trying to get to itachis stomach

"Hey! Don't insult mom!" itachi shouted as he dodged every hit and giving some in return.

Mean while downstairs their dad was just arriving home from work early, looking around the kitchen and the ball room making sure that everything was setting up for the dinner party, and suddenly he raised an eye brow as he heard how 2 people shouted upstairs 'mmm I thought I said no workers up there…. Oh never mind' he sighed as he started walking upstairs to itachi's room and noticed it was open 'weird', wait getting in and seeing itachi sitting on top of sasuke 'not weird…'.

"Ok guys that's enough, sasuke shouldn't you be getting ready for the dinner?" his dad asked with a stern but amused look at both.

"Yeah dad I was on my way to shower when itachi decided to play with me" he said while glaring at itachi

"Ok ok, just go and get ready" his dad said while thinking how they could be so playful and yet so serious at the same time.

As sasuke was leaving the room he slid his finger across his neck making a 'you're dead sign' which itachi responded with a 'you complete me sign'.

Sasuke's room was filled with posters from Metallica, Pink Floyd, nirvana and so on, some guitars autographed by famous groups, in a desk at a corner there was a laptop (last edition apple of course), a big plasma tv on the wall facing the king size bed.

"Oh itachi's gonna pay for this" he said with a sigh while opening a door in his room that lead to a big size bathroom, turning the shower and waiting for it to get the way he likes it (very hot), he got in and leaned forward so that the water could flow on his back, as he felt relaxed, he started thinking of that girl 'She must be new, I would remember those eyes, her delicate face like she was the only one there, not focused who was around her… mmm I better start switching to the cold water'.

He got out of the shower dripping wet, with only one towel that he was using to dry his hair he started opening the closet searching for what to wear for the night.

Suddenly a girl came to his room saying "hi sasuke I convinced my dad to come earlier-er-er…..", as sasuke turned around the girl could see every little inch of his body, from the hand gripping his towel on his hair, to the strong wet toned chest, melting as she saw his perfect abs, strong but smooth at the same time, and then she saw why the doctor declared him a boy when he was born, his manhood was so big even relaxed that she felt a little pain on her crotch just by looking at it.

"GET OUT!" he yelled with no care that he was naked.

As the girl stood there frozen, just staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth open out of surprise, he walked to her pushing her out of his room and slamming the door on her face with annoyance that fumed out of him.

'jeez, I cant even be naked in my own room' he thought as he turned on his stereo to full volume and started dressing up.

"Hinata! Wake up!" Her father yelled from downstairs

She woke up alarmed and went to the stairs fast, "what's wrong Dad?" she asked concerned.

"I want you to get dressed for a dinner with a colleague" he said like a command.

"But you always take hanabi dad" she said shyly, "yes, but this time she has to study" he answered, "and neji?" she hesitated, really not wanting to go and be awkward at someone else's house with no escape.

"he's not my son, and he has training to do" he said " now you only have a couple of hours to get ready, dress formal, I don't want a bad impression from you" he ended the conversation.

Hinata walked back to her room thinking on what to wear ' mmm well I still have everything on boxes', 'gah, I never wear dresses' she kept dueling in her mind while looking through boxes until..

"Oh god" 'hanabi gave this to me last birthday mmm its not really my stile, but it'll do' she said while she sighed.

After she took a shower and fixed herself up, she looked at the mirror and saw herself with a silk dress that went a little over her knee, it was beautiful, she never would've worn it but hanabi sure had good taste, it was white with black laces and some purple figures witch made it look so unique, it had some cleavage that made her feel so embarrassed that she couldn't cover it up, and a low back cut, she felt relieved that she left her hair long after all those years and it hung smoothly along her backside.

As she was finishing fixing her hair to a half bun, so that she wouldn't have her hair on her face only for her bangs, she heard her dad saying from downstairs "we leave in 5 minutes, I expect for you to be downstairs by then".

"Ok dad" hinata answered.

As she started walking downstairs it felt uncomfortable cause she wasn't used to wearing heels but she managed.

Her dad was waiting downstairs and looked at her surprised, he's not used to look at her so dressed up.

"You look nice hinata" her dad said.

"Thanks dad" she smiled while blushing.

"Well lets go, the house is near by" he assured.

They got to the range rover and drove for about three blocks away.

"Dad why are we driving if it's so close?" hinata asked puzzled

"I have to make a good impression hinata" he answered with a serious face.

'mmm I can see why' she thought, the house was so big, it surprised her, she was used to leaving good, but that was definitely beyond her reach, or so she thought. She didn't actually know that his dad could afford that easily, but he didn't like people knowing that he was so wealthy, including his family.

He parked in the drive way of the house, were a valet parking was waiting.

As hinata got off, she saw a lot of dressed up men from far away, and so many girls around her age, her eyes widened 'wow, well at least im not the only one that gets dragged into this, maybe I'll find someone to hang out with'.

Hinata sighed and said in a low voice "here we go".

She didn't notice her dad heard and he stopped her by grabbing her shoulder lightly "you look beautiful hinata, just like a hyuga, now raise your head and act like one" he said while half smiling.

'mmm he sure has changed since mom died, to bad its mostly when we're alone that he acts more like a loving father than any time of the day, still counts to me though'

"Thanks dad" she smiled and kept waling slowly after him.

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked it, sorry I took so long, finals… *sigh*.

If I don't get to write soon enough Merry Christmas and a Happy New years to everyone.

Ask me whatever you would like, I hear suggestions and any constructive criticism is welcomed ^^.


	4. Soy un one love

Thanks for the support you guys, I hope you keep liking the story as much as I do ^^

Sorry it was so short the last chapter, I really thought it was longer lol, this one is a little short too, but I've been working ahead and decided to leave that for later on in the story.

I love to hear opinions, so tell me what you think so far, without being harsh .

Okok moving on

Hinata's POV

As soon as I arrived I was ready to leave.

There were so many people around, it seemed like it was a crowded night club instead of a simple dinner party, of course the young girls were the one that gave that impression.

I found a safe spot near the snack table, well with snack I mean sushi, caviar and various exotic food, that only at parties like this you would see them served. It felt ok being there since obviously none of the girls were there to eat, and most grown ups were just being served while they talked abut business.

As the room got quieter I could see from a distance 2 guys coming down the stairs, and I'm sure the gasp that the girls made could be heard across the street.

That was the perfect moment for me to move, so I did, and went all the way outside, there weren't any people there since they heard the gasping.

What a beautiful garden, it looked so big that people could play baseball if they wanted to, the night made it looked like a forbidden place, the moon was at its fullest in the sky, but the shine was dim, I the grass you could see a trail like fireflies through some bushes that's were twice my size.

"Well might as well start have fun on my own since everyone else is" I said in a low voice, 'I have my cell phone incase anyways' I thought.

Following a long way down the path and through the bushes I saw what made me doubt I was awake, it was the most beautiful pool I've ever seen, so big but looked so private at the same time, it had a waterfall in the end and you could see it was worm cause the steam was coming out of it, so magical, I felt like just taking off my clothes and getting in.

'but it took me so long to get ready, and well if my dad ever knew I would do this I would be in so much trouble' I sighed.

"mmm but getting my feet wet wouldn't hurt" I said while getting close to the waterfall, I stood just a few feet away from it, took off my heels and sat on the edge, letting my feet get into the steaming water, it felt so good, I lay back just looking at the sky, how the stars were so shiny, you usually cant see so many in the city, but I felt like I could see every single one of them here.

"I think I'll take a picture of this place" I said, while I grabbed my blackberry and just snap a shot.

'Well, we'll be here for a while, oh! I have time to see if Ten Ten added me' I thought as I started typing on the msn.

**AngelHina23**: Ten Ten?

_Foxy10__Ten_: Hey girl!!!! I thought I had the email wrong, what are you up to?

**AngelHina23****:** im in a weird dinner party of my dad, he dragged me to it, its ridiculous, the house is amazing, oh here I'll send you a pic!.

Image01 sent.

_Foxy10__Ten: _OMG hahaha you're at sasuke's house!

**AngelHina23****:** WHAT! How do you know?

_FoxyTenTen__:_ it was on a magazine a couple of weeks ago. LOL

**AngelHina23****:** Dammit! No wonder the freaking girls everywhere, gah, this is gonna be a long night….

_Foxy10__Ten:_You wan me to go pick you up and have a girls night?

**AngelHina23****:** Nah thanks, my dad would freak if I leave

_Foxy10__Ten:_Ok well, im gonna go watch a movie, let's hang out tomorrow ok?

**AngelHina23****:** Okies, have fun

_Foxy__10Ten :_Hahah yah, you too, better get going to see if you can get one of the Uchihas to be with you hahaha.

**AngelHina23:** Ha ha very funny =P

_Foxy__10Ten_ is offline.

'sigh' i guess i'll play kondlike in the meantime i guess.

Sasuke's POV

"gah lets get this over with" I said in a low voice. 'I just need to get in and out, just like with a girl' sasuke giggled quietly and then composed himself.

"You should be happy sasuke, so many girls here just to see us" itachi said while winking at me.

"Just because you can't get a normal girlfriend that doesn't only like you by your looks or money doesn't mean I have to like it too" I said, the girls will only be like sharks anyways, 'Itachi can enjoy it as much as he wants, I'll find a way to escape it'.

We both started walking downstairs and I heard the room gasp almost leaving me deaf.

I felt like being polite so I shook hands with some of my dad's colleague, but then grew extremely bored at the girls launching at me like I was gonna be their next bf.

"Oh someone's calling me, excuse me" I took out my cell phone and went outside pretending to have a call, just really wanted to get away from the colleagues and the girls that couldn't leave me alone, and I noticed pretty soon that the girls had the other Uchiha that can give them what they want.

'mmm its pretty peaceful here' I thought way to soon

"SASUKE!! ARE YOU OUT HERE?!" i heard sakura yell while walking outside.

I had to move really fast and hide behind the bushes, cause I know she wasn't gonna give up with a simple phone call, I saw her looking around for a couple of minutes and then returning to the party, now I couldn't go back for a while. 'sigh'

'Might as well go around the pool for a while' I thought while walking, I stopped when I noticed a girl with her legs in the pool, she seemed like she was asleep with her cell phone in her hand.

I got closer to her, and recognized her from the performance we did today, she looked beautiful, 'meh, she's probably gonna end up like the other girls obsessed completely about me'

"hello?" I said to see if she was alive.

Normal POV.

Hinata looked up and thought she was sleeping when she saw his beautiful face, smiling to herself "you're cute" she said half asleep, half a second later she opened her eyes widely "OMG!" she shouted.

"im so sorry, I didn't know I wasn't suppose to be here, I'll go back now" hinata said while standing up quick.

"it's ok" sasuke said while helping her up.

"Oh ok, well maybe I should get back…" hinata said shyly, she didn't feel like being alone with him.

"No, stay, you don't have to leave because I'm here" sasuke said, while lifting an eyebrow and looking at her expression.

"Well, mmm im Hyuga Hinata" she said while stretching her hand at him.

"Very nice to meet you hinata, im sasuke" he said while grabbing her hand with both of his, and giving it a small kiss.

Sasuke wanted to make an impression on her, he smirked when he saw her getting so nervous and blushing like crazy, it amused him, the game he just started playing, ' if she's gonna end up like the other crazy girls, might as well have fun with it' he thought to himself.

"What are you doing outside anyway?" sasuke said as he walked to a table near by, looking at here intently.

"i just didn't feel like being in a place so crowded where I don't know anyone" hinata said blushing lightly and sitting in the opposite side of the table.

"Mm I see" sasuke responded while lifting an eyebrow. "I get pretty bored of this type of parties too" sasuke said as he leaned back relaxing.

"you have a beautiful house" hinata said shyly while blushing. "hm" was the only answer on sasuke's part.

"you're new at school right?" he said as he leaned close to her.

"emm yeah, I saw you with your band, you guys are great" she said as she leaned back feeling herself getting redder and redder by the second.

"hm, thanks" he said as he leaned back again rather amused.

"if we get back I'm sure we can get some drinks, want in? sasuke said with a half of an evil smile.

"um I don't know, my dad is there, I don't think he would like to see me drink when I'm not suppose to" hinata said shaking her head.

"common" sasuke said as he stood up and walked away.

'oh okay..' she thought

Hinata started putting her heals back on and walking slowly to the party behind him, getting inside overwhelmed her but she tried to manage among the people following as close as she could, someone accidently step on her, making her trip, when she was waiting her butt to hit the ground hard closing her eyes just for the impact, she felt someone wrapping his arms around her, it was so unexpected that her eyes got wide open, and she saw his black eyes, so intense she felt like fainting, he was so handsome, light skin a little older than her with long black hair, his smirk was half way, a little evil, but oh so charming, she just couldn't help but stair at him.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" itachi said leaning close to her. Making her snap out of it.

"Oh yes I'm so sorry" she said while standing up and getting her balance back.

"Careful, I wouldn't want that beautiful face to get damaged, or.." he said while looking at her butt "… any part equally as important"

"haha, thanks" she giggled awkwardly as she backed away, 'jeez that was…unexpected' she thought as she started walking.

She felt someone grabbing her by the arm turning her slightly "are you ok?" sasuke asked with a hard but concerned face. "yes im fine" she said blushing.

"Hinata" someone said in a not so happy tone.

"Dad!" hinata stood up straight taking sasuke's hand off and looked at him. "Something wrong?" she said sadly.

"Hello sasuke" hiashi said looking at him. "Hello Ms hyuga" sasuke answered putting his hands in his pockets

"is hinata giving you any trouble?" hiashi said while looking at hinata. "not at all, im just merely showing her around since we go to the same school now" he said raising his head.

"I see. I have to stay and talk about business with sasuke's father, you can head home now" hiashi said looking at her with strict eyes before he walked away.

"well, umm I better go then, maybe we can drink some other time" she said half smiling.

"do you need a ride?" he asked without expression.

"no no, I actually live close, but thank you" she said smiling with her face blushed completely.

"no problem then, I'll walk you home" he said guiding to the door with his hand.

"oh its fine realy" she objected.

"well, you know where I live, its only fair if I knew where you live too" he smirked while walking.

they walked together, close enough for them to brush their hands together, making her hold her own hands so that wouldn't occur again and he simply put his hands in his pockets, not giving it to much thought. Only a block away, they started feeling heavy drops fall to their faces.

"oh oh" hinata said as she looked at the sky. They stopped for a second and felt the heavy rain get over them from one second to another.

"let's hurry" sasuke said while he started running. After a phew seconds, he noticed that hinata wasn't following so he turned around and saw her just standing there with her eyes closed and facing the sky, even though she was getting soaked, she looked beautiful like she belonged to be there under the rain.

There was something about the rain that she always loved, she just couldn't resist staying there and feeling how it went all over her body, it was so peaceful, like nothing could get to her, she was in her own little bubble until something wrapping around her hand brought her back to reality.

"lets go, its getting cold, I wouldn't like it for you to get sick" sasuke said softly while smiling at her.

She was overwhelmed by his touch; she doesn't touch people unless she trusts them, it took her time even with her own family.

"o-o-ok" she stuttered a little bit, she was getting cold.

As they walked to the house, she just couldn't keep her hand with his, it was just too much for her so she dropped it casually and he just took his and put it in his pocket yet again, she didn't want to hurt his feelings but she just wasn't comfortable with that yet, with anyone.

"this is me" hinata said as she got close to the door, hesitating if she should ask him to go inside or not, but before she could think clear he answered the question for her.

"I'll be getting home now, it was nice talking to you" he said as he backed away a little bit.

"wait" hinata said, making him stop and look at her with puzzled eyes.

"the rain's getting worst, why don't you get inside and wait a little bit, I have dry clothes from my cousin that might fit you" hinata said shyly, it wasn't actually her best idea, but she was polite before anything else.

"ha" sasuke chuckled "we don't live so far, I'm sure I'll be f…" he said as he got cut off by a striking lightning that was so close it scared the crap out of hinata.

"I insist" hinata said as she got inside the house and motioned with the hand for him to get inside to.

"very well" he said with a smirk in his face as he walked inside and stopped next to her.

"umm, I guess we could go to my room, I still have some boxes around I hope you don't mind" hinata said shyly as she went upstairs.

"not at all" sasuke answered with a smirk in his face, as they passed 2 doors before getting to her room.

When he got inside, he noticed it was probably half the size of his room witch made it still pretty big, there were a couple of boxes in a corner, the bed was queen size, there was a tv on a furniture against the wall in front of it, it wasn't as big as sasuke's but no one would complain about it; the room wasn't such a girly room, since the walls were a mix of green and blue making the color particularly look like dark aqua, there was a full size mirror behind her door and a desk on the other side.

"The clothes?" sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"Right" she answered as she went through her drawers on her big closet.

"You have men clothes in your room?" he asked lifting an eyebrow and getting to conclusions quickly in his head.

"haha, yah… my cousin lives with us, when he stops using clothes he gives it to me so I can wear them as pj's" she answered awkwardly.

"Here" she took a white shirt and some blue navy shorts and gave it to him.

"You can change here, hang your stuff at the door, I'll take care of it after I take a quick a shower" hinata said as she went through another door straight to her bathroom.

Sasuke threw the clothes on the bed while he started undressing, he could see some pictures around, one was her with her sister and her cousin he assumed, another one in her nightstand was a woman that looked a lot like hinata but she had short hair and her eyes were slightly whiter while hinata's had a hint of lavender on hers.

'hmm I guess pretty girls runs in the family'.

When hinata stepped on her bathroom she felt how her body started to blush all over, she had better control now of her childhood problem of blushing over anything, but getting in the shower would make her feel better, so she waited for a phew seconds for the water to get warm and got inside, after she was done she got outside noticing while drying herself with a towel that she didn't get close for herself.

'crap…' she thought as she poked her head out the door.

Sasuke turned around dressed with the clothes she gave him, witch made her blush since she'd worn them the night before.

"mm?" he asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm im sorry to ask you this, but do you mind turning around for a second, I forgot my clothes" hinata answered as shyly as possible.

"Sure thing" he said turning around.

She started walking out slowly and turned to her left to get to her closet, as sasuke heard her steps, he couldn't help but just take a glimpse at the mirror and saw how she was bending over with her hair dangling at her sides, just wrapped with a short towel making her thighs very exposed, soft and milky, it was like a porcelain doll. When he kept looking, the bottom started rising up a little bit showing the lower part of her butt, still continuing with the smoothness that it made him feel hot inside.

Sure he's been with girls from time to time, but it was more of a lust motivation and a releasing feeling that he needed, now it was a little different, he remembered her, he was captivated by her, the way she acted was way different than any other girl he's ever met before.

Thinking over how she made him feel different was something that caught him by surprise, deciding it was best to just stare at the wall because it was simply absurd for him to think that way, when they've just met, 'Idiot' was what went through his mind, he had to be stronger and not let himself get trapped by a girl.

"ok thanks" she whispered as she headed back to the bathroom. He let out his breath even though he didn't know he was holding it all that time.

Hinata came out with a sweatshirt and some boxers that went mid thigh, she was hiding her hands inside her sleeves, she didn't know what to do with him, growing up with almost no friends made her have not much of social skills but it was way worst with guys than girls.

Sasuke stared as she walked in again, she looked nervous and not knowing what to do looking at him back from time to time making her blush more and more , he couldn't resist but to smile a little bit, she looked extremely cute, and for a that time he didn't mind to feel the way he felt before, he was back to reality when he heard her speak.

"Its still raining…" she said almost disappointed, hurting him slightly.

"I should just go" he said while turning around and grabbing his clothes.

"No! No, im sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way, I-i-I just don't know what to do with you now, I've never had any friends and specially boys…" she whispered, feeling so embarrassed but she wanted to make it clear that she was the one with the problem not him.

"hmm" he said looking at her.

"well lets see, maybe we could watch a movie while we wait the rain to stop" he offered looking at the tv and smiling on one corner of his lips to try and make her feel more comfortable.

"Umm ok, well the only dvd I have out is a present my cousin gave me, its called mm paranormal activity? It's supposed to be horror or something like that" She said as she looked around.

"You like horror movies?" he asked confused, mostly girls were just happy with a romantic comedy and they were done.

"Yes, I've liked them since I was young, I used to watch them a lot with my dad, but I haven't seen any in a while now" she answered while she kept looking.

"Aha!" she proclaimed as she took it out from the drawer under the tv.

"Ok so, you can get comfortable while I go downstairs, make some popcorn and dry your clothes" she said as she grabbed his clothes.

"How about I make the popcorn, and you can get the clothes dry" he suggested getting close to her with a smirk in his face.

"Oh, ok" she answered while walking downstairs.

"Its really quiet here, is it just you and your dad?" sasuke asked entering the kitchen.

"no, my sister sleeps upstairs, but she's staying with some friend tonight to study, and my cousin's usually down here in his room, I guess he went out, he just comes and goes whenever he wants" she answered as she gave him the popcorn for him to microwave and went to the laundry room.

"I see" he said opening the wrapper and putting the popcorn in the microwave that was in a top counter.

"Would you like something to drink?, I think we have lemonade" hinata asked as she got into the kitchen again.

"sure" he answered, leaning back against the sink knowing that liquor was out of the question.

Hinata started reaching over on her tiptoes next to him and still couldn't reach, sasuke noticed that so he placed himself behind her and reached over to grab two glasses, pressing his chest against her back spreading heat from her neck to her thighs, it was so sudden that she bent over and pushed him in the crotch with her butt making him jump back and drop a glass on her head.

"gah!" she gasped while rubbing her head, feeling how the bump was getting bigger by the second.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" she said as she sat on the floor of the kitchen while rubbing her head with her eyes closed.

"Stop apologizing, it was my fault, I should've been more careful" he said moving fast to get ice and bringt it to her head.

"Here, it'll make it better" sasuke said positioning the rag with ice in her head while kneeling right in front of her.

"Thanks" hinata breathed as she kept her eyes closed just trying to make the pain go away.

"Are you sure you're ok? I could take you to the hospital and make sure you don't have a concoction" he said moving his hand to the side of her face to hold her better.

The touch made her react, opening her eyes to see him concerned and looking at the bump like a catastrophe.

"im fine" she said while taking off his hand and getting up.

He helped her and grabbed her steady just in case she would collapse.

"lets go see the movie, you got me excited now so don't disappoint me" she said, giving him a warm smile and trying to let him now she was just fine.

"ok" he answered, leaving her to stand by herself while getting the popcorns and taking the drinks.

"I have to eat popcorns while I watch a movie, if I don't I don't understand it in the end, weird uh?" she said looking at him as he ate some popcorn.

"ha, I guess I can relate" he chuckled while they went upstairs to the room again.

That was it, hope you guys like it, the next one will be updated sooner.

Laters!! xD


End file.
